


Awake My Peach

by howlingtothestars



Category: f(x)
Genre: Gen, Jinri as Aurora the goddess of dawn, Jinri as a goddess, this is like a celebration of life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26388817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howlingtothestars/pseuds/howlingtothestars
Summary: She is radiant and beautiful. She is morning, dawn, and light.She is love.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Awake My Peach

**Author's Note:**

> I was having feelings about her passing and wanted to write something that celebrated her.

At the start of every day, she awakes. Her eyes open to a world covered in darkness speckled with stars. Stars that shine in her eyes, twinkling in a sea of black. She rises from a bed of clouds. Arms lift above her head and muscles stretch. Warmth glows from her pale skin so full of love. Her hair - wild with energy - moves with the wind. And its color holds nothing but hope with strands of peach, purple, orange, pink and streaked with blues.

She is radiant and beautiful. She is morning, dawn, and light.

She is love.

She is generous, taking a step from her bed every morning to bring the light back into the world with her smile and voice. She graces us with compassion and hope.

Chasing away the darkness, she paves the way for the sunrise, for a new and beautiful day. For us, she fights the darkness and paints the world in a sea of color. She shows us the beauty in a twisted world and brings the promise of a brighter future.

She calls us forward with a wave of energy to be our best and stand for our beliefs.


End file.
